


let me fall into your gravity

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: Maggie stumbles across Alex's collection of toys.  And she gets a demonstration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stress enough how not-used-to-this you should get in terms of pacing. I'm trying to live my life, but these two won't leave me (or each other) the fuck alone so here we are. Happy Super Bowl Sinday.

Maggie's rifling through a drawer in Alex's closet, looking for the extra set of underwear she keeps here for days when she spends the night and doesn't have time to make the trip back to her place before heading to work. Usually she keeps them in the bedside table, but they weren't there and Alex said she did laundry and may have put Maggie's in with her own.

The only problem is that Maggie doesn't know which one is the underwear drawer, so when she doesn't find what she's looking for in the first one, she closes it and slides open the one below and freezes.

Because holy shit, Alex Danvers has a lot of sex toys.

Alex Danvers has _expensive_ sex toys.

Maggie is still trying to take in the contents of the drawer when she feels her girlfriend's presence at her back.

"Here you go, babe," Alex says, and Maggie can see the mug she's offering creep into her periphery, but she can't tear her eyes from the veritable treasure trove below.

A quick inhalation over her shoulder lets Maggie know that Alex has noticed what it is that has her attention and the soft _oh_ breaks Maggie from her trance.

"I was looking for my underwear and..."

Unsure of how to continue, Maggie's explanation trails off as she turns to face Alex directly.

"Yeah," Alex drawls, but she doesn't look angry or embarrassed or upset. She just looks...normal.

"That's an expensive vibrator," Maggie says, taking the mug from Alex's grasp and bringing it to her lips, sipping slowly as she watches Alex over the rim.

Alex hums in affirmation, sipping from her own mug and meeting Maggie's gaze with smirking eyes.

"And a lot of...other things," Maggie says lamely, stumbling over her words.

Alex's smirk turns into a laugh at that and she perches on the edge of the bed, looking up at Maggie now.

"Well if I didn't enjoy sex with a partner, I was sure as hell gonna enjoy it by myself."

Maggie sputters as she swallows a mouthful of too-hot coffee too quickly.

Alex's eyebrows furrow as Maggie wipes her chin and pulls herself together.

"Is that- Are you weirded out by this?" Alex wonders.

"No, no," Maggie insists. "It's just that...That's a two hundred dollar vibrator."

Maggie emphasizes the last four words because she's had a fair number of vibrators over the years, but never something that nice.

"You jealous, Sawyer?" The smirk is back in full force as Alex sets her mug on the nightstand and leans back on her hands, surveying Maggie as she stands there and gapes like an idiot.

"Hell yes, I'm jealous!"

Alex's laughter rings through the room when pushes to her feet and reaches past Maggie to snag the vibrator before shuffling to her knees on the bed.

"Don't be. Come here," she says, beckoning Maggie with warm eyes and a tilt of her head.

Maggie's hands fumble as she rushes to sit her coffee down without spilling it. She crawls onto the bed on her hands and knees and settles back against the pillows when Alex says _lay down_.

Maggie lifts her hips to let Alex drag her underwear down her legs and toss them over the side of the bed as Maggie peels off her shirt.

Soft fingers brush over Maggie's skin as Alex's hands slide up from her ankles to spread her knees. Maggie can't see as well as she would like so she props herself up on her elbows to watch as Alex picks up the vibrator.

Alex presses the button on the handle and the toy buzzes in her hands. Maggie sees Alex press through a few settings, watches as different parts of the toy seem to blur as they vibrate. First the whole thing, then just the main shaft, then the rabbit. What Maggie doesn't expect is for Alex to push again and the shaft start to wave back and forth.

Imagining how that will feel inside her makes Maggie's hips squirm without her consent. Alex presses again and the whole thing stops and Maggie's attention is drawn back to the almost lazy smile tugging at the corners of her girlfriends mouth.

"Wanna try?" Alex asks, reaching out and offering the vibrator to Maggie.

Yes, she wants to try, but...

"Will you use it on me?" Maggie asks, refusing to look away from Alex when she asks. It's a little bold, but so far Alex hasn't shown any sign of discomfort and the idea of her girlfriend fucking her with her own vibrator is...

Really fucking hot.

Alex seems to think so too because the smirk falls off her face and she leans across the small space between the bed and the closet and comes back with a pink-capped bottle of lube.

"This good for you?" Alex asks as she pops the cap, waiting for Maggie's nod of approval before pouring a small amount of the liquid down the shaft of the vibrator. Clicking the cap shut, Alex drops the bottle to the comforter and spreads the lube across the teal silicone.

Alex scoots forward into the space between Maggie's spread legs, nudging them wider as she goes. Maggie drops her knees as far as they will go and thanks her past self for the flexibility and strength training she put her through if for no other reason than this moment alone.

"Relax," Alex whispers, and Maggie drops from her elbows to rest back against the pillows. As much as she would like to watch Alex work between her legs - as much as the _thought_ of that visual turns her on - she makes herself do as Alex says and relaxes into the softness of the sheets at her back.

The vibrator buzzes to life and Maggie's eyes slide closed, her hands curling to grip the sheets as she anticipates what that buzzing will feel like inside her.

On her clit.

Alex's fingers spread her open and then the buzzing _is_ on her clit, circling slowly. Maggie swivels her hips in counterpoint as warmth sizzles outward in all directions from the point of contact, like ripples on a pond.

Her eyes are still closed, so she imagines what Alex looks like working between her legs. Alex is a fairly direct person. That's not to say she's not complex, because Maggie knows, probably better than anyone, exactly how multifaceted her girlfriend is. But not for the first time, Maggie appreciates Alex's directness when the vibrations leave her clit as the vibrator slips inside her.

The shape is different than she's used to and Maggie feels her body stretch to accommodate it. But then Alex does something with her wrist and the toy inside her tilts _up_ and the vibrations are back on her clit but they're also inside her and then _rolling_. An invisible force hooks Maggie's navel and her back arches as her spine follows the pull up, up, up.

Alex's fingers are back and spreading Maggie's lips and everything shifts to the left inside her and her clit is burning because the vibrations are right there and not stopping. Maggie hears a soft click and then everything intensifies - the vibrations stronger, faster, _more_ \- and before Maggie can get her bearings, the muscles in her legs and lower back seize, knees pulling up towards her chest. The white paint of the ceiling is the only thing Maggie sees as her eyes fly open and it's hard to tell if it's actually the ceiling she sees or just her world whiting out as she comes.

Every spasm and aftershock of her orgasm forces the rounded head of the toy up against her g-spot and instead of falling off the cliff, Maggie is racing towards the edge again. The sensations are almost too much, but when Maggie shifts her hips for a different angle, Alex presses down against her pubic bone, stilling her movements.

Maggie startles slightly when the toy inside her starts to move on it's own, waving forwards and back but then Alex's wrist starts to roll also and Maggie can't get her lungs to take in air because it's like she's being fucked two different ways at the same time and she can't breathe.

The hand pressing her into the mattress gets heavier and the rest of Maggie ceases to exist when pressure builds, fast and hot between her legs.

She knows this pressure, hasn't felt this pressure in a _long_ time and she wants it. She lets it build, lets Alex work at her until it becomes too much and she _needs_ relief.

"Pull out, pull out, pull out!" Maggie whines over and over, the swishing of her hair against the pillow loud in her ears as her head thrashes back and forth on the pillow.

Alex _does_  pull out and the pressure inside bursts and Alex groans and Maggie knows she just soaked the sheets between them.

Maggie expects Alex to slip the toy back inside and finish her off. But what she gets are two curling fingers and lips tugging at her clit.

A groan tears through Maggie's chest and her hands fly to her breasts, plucking at her own nipples as she watches Alex eat her.

Alex's teeth scrape against her clit and Maggie damn near blacks out when she comes.

Maggie comes back to herself when she hears water running in the bathroom, forces her eyes open when she feels the bed dip. She watches Alex, naked now, settle on her knees between Maggie's legs.

Before Maggie can process what's happening, before she has time to fully appreciate the sight of her very naked girlfriend, Alex braces the handle of the humming vibrator against the mattress and sinks down.

Maggie lies frozen, unable to move or think or _breathe_ because Alex - _Alex_ \- is masturbating. For her.

The movements of Alex's hips are jerky and Maggie regains enough brain function to realize that Alex won't last long. She plants her hands on Maggie's thighs as she rides, eyes heavy, but not closed. Maggie's body heats up again because Alex is watching her, mouth agape, breasts swaying as she moves.

Maggie wants to help, wants to touch, but her body feels like it's filled with lead so she works Alex up the only other way she knows how.

"Touch yourself," Maggie rasps, refusing to break eye contact and settling for watching Alex's hand rise to knead her breast in her peripheral vision instead.

"Good girl," she whispers, and Alex groans, hips moving faster and harder as her head rolls on her neck and her eyes finally slide closed.

"You are so gorgeous, baby. I wanna see you come."

Alex whines and Maggie knows she's close but she just needs a little bit more.

"You look so good riding that cock. Come on, Alex. Harder."

Alex's breath is loud and harsh and when she pulls back for her next thrust, the vibrator falls out of her. Alex whimpers and her eyes fly open as she scrambles to reposition the toy and sink back down.

The mattress shifts under Maggie's ass when Alex bears down, _hard_ , circling and grinding instead of thrusting.

Alex rides for another half a minute, Maggie murmuring words of encouragement as she does.

All of the sudden, Alex goes completely still, jaw open on a soundless scream, head thrown back and breasts pushed forward and Maggie encourages _that's it, baby, come for me_.

Time doesn't pass as Maggie takes in the form of her girlfriend, frozen in ecstasy above her. Then with a gasping breath, Alex's ribs expand and her body crumbles, and she collapses, shaking and moaning and coming on top of Maggie.

Alex shifts against her and the buzzing of the vibrator vanishes from the air as Alex powers it off. Lifting her hands, Maggie runs her fingers through Alex's hair as she pants into the skin of Maggie's stomach. They stay like that, Alex catching her breath and Maggie waiting for Alex to come down.

When she does, she presses a kiss just above Maggie's belly button, curling her arms at Maggie's waist in a soft embrace.

With Alex's fingers dancing along her ribcage and her heart beating against her skin, Maggie finds herself thinking, not for the first time, how absolutely lucky she is to have Alex Danvers.


End file.
